Worst Case Scenario
by PhantomCatcher
Summary: After leaving home without his father's permission, Legolas joins the Fellowship. Humorous account of the events before, during, and after the LOTR series.
1. The Journey Begins

Worst Case Scenario Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or anything else in The Lord of the Rings. I may, perhaps, own Curudin and Feadhel, I don't really know.  
  
Legolas sulked away to his room. He had been grounded for three hundred years. It wasn't fair. All he had done was invite 80 some Lothlorien chicks over for dinner. Could he really be blamed if they trashed the caverns? Did he ask them to screw the guards? Heck no! Life just isn't fair. At least he didn't hire an entire company of men to go and moon the dwarves like Elrohir and Elladan did. And they weren't even punished! Elrond just laughed and congratulated them on a job well done. Sometimes he wished Thranduil would just back off.  
  
He entered the room and immediately grabbed his bow and quiver from their hooks on the wall. Legolas sat on the bed, occasionally shooting an arrow at a picture of his father tacked to the door. Each arrow found its mark perfectly. It seemed to be the only thing he'd be hitting for a long time.  
  
"Three hundred years without archery practice! Heck, I could die from grief!" he muttered to himself, glaring at the picture. Suddenly a knock at the door startled him from his glare. Legolas swiftly walked to the door and opened it. A young, elf servant girl looked up at him. "Yes," he asked, fairly annoyed.  
  
"Master Thranduil has asked me to bring you this wood. You are to carve as many arrows as possible and will receive a new shipment each week," she stated quickly, looking into his eyes. She motioned to thirty other servant girls, each with as much wood as they could carry piled in their arms. Legolas pointed to an open closet. They dropped the wood inside, and then circled around him. All thirty-one of them stared up at him with big blue eyes and made the cutest puppy face they can muster. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Oh, Iluvatar NO!!!" he moaned as they pulled out pens and paper. Each one stood in an orderly line, waiting to get his autograph. He only had to sign three papers, though, since all the other girls fainted when it was their turn. Legolas felt a little sorry for the three conscious ones. They had to carry all of the other girls out, so he gave them a kiss as they left. Of course, they fainted, and he had to carry them out. It's tough being the hottest elf ever to walk Arda.  
  
"Too bad about Leggy," a voice said from outside. Legolas cringed, he hated that nickname. Whoever said it will pay dearly when he gets his hands on him.  
  
"Yeah, but those girls were great," a second voice announced.  
  
"I'm surprised you remember, Feadhel, as you were drunk the entire time!" Legolas called out. He walked over to the window, opened it, and looked down at his friends. "And I do believe you, Curudin, were looking up quite a few dresses." The two elves turned red as they erupted in laughter. Legolas leapt out his window and joined them.  
  
"Greetings Prince Leggy of Mirkwood. Thank you for gracing us with your presence. We are eternally grateful that..." Feadhel started as Legolas hit him on the head quite hard. He rubbed his head as a bump started to appear. "Gah, Legolas..." He turned to Curudin, "Watch out, my friend, it looks like he has inherited the King's temper!" This only ignited another round of laughter, though.  
  
"So, what are you doing out here, guys?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Well... We came to say goodbye. We're leaving for a few weeks to attend a council Elrond is holding. The Stone is making us go," Curudin replied sadly, though he cheered up as Legolas grinned. He loved it when they used the Nickname. Legolas had made it up when he was little, and there wasn't a single elf in Mirkwood who didn't know it. When Thranduil had found out what the elves were calling him behind his back, well, things weren't pretty. His reaction only made the name more fitting though. Afterwards only Legolas, Curudin, and Feadhel dared to call him that.  
  
"Well, then I shall go too!" Legolas announced cheerfully. The others looked stunned.  
  
"But.... the Stone! He'll kill you!" Feadhel pleaded. Legolas just shook his head.  
  
"If I'm going to be stuck in my room for three hundred years, why not have a little fun first?" he reasoned. "Now get me a horse." The two elves rushed off as Legolas climbed back through his window. He grabbed his bow and quiver, and then went to a dresser. Legolas pulled open the first drawer, revealing two sheathed knives lying on a pile of clothing. He tied them to his back along with the bow and quiver. The prince then opened the second drawer and pulled out a long, brown cloak that he slid over himself. "I'm ready..." he muttered as he laced up his boots and climbed out the window. The other two were already waiting for him. They mounted their horses, and were off.  
  
"99 container thingys of hobbit weed on the wall! 99 container thingys of hobbit weed!" Feadhel sang.  
  
"Take one down, and smoke it around!" continued Curudin.  
  
"98 container thingys of hobbit weed on the wall!!!" finished Legolas. They had already been traveling for a day and nothing exciting had happened at all. They were beginning to get ticked. "Hey, do you guys remember when I turned 1,500? That was great!"  
  
"How could we forget? You were still drunk two weeks later!" laughed Curudin.  
  
"I'm just glad Mithrandir was there. He's the one that gave us those fireworks for the party, remember?" Feadhel grinned.  
  
"And then we set them off in the dwarf caves! It was hilarious!" Curudin was overcome with laughter as his face turned red. The others broke out in laughter as well. The trip continued... 


	2. Old Friends and New Pranks

Worst Case Scenario Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or anything else in The Lord of the Rings. I may, perhaps, own Curudin and Feadhel, I don't really know.  
  
Finally, finally, after a week of journeying and telling stories, they had finally reached Imladris. After a few welcomes and too many autograph wanting fangirls, they were finally shown to their rooms. But they weren't there long. Soon they were off searching for Elrohir and Elladan. The twins weren't hard to find. You only had to follow the path of destruction.  
  
"Hey, look at that!" grinned Feadhel. He had spotted an expert archer staring at his bow. It had very rude swear words carved all over it, and he was desperately trying to get them off. The three laughed. Legolas made a mental note to try that at home.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream echoed throughout Imladris, followed shortly by a second. The twins burst out of a nearby bush, running for their lives. Just a few feet behind them was another archer, shooting arrows at them.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!!!" he yelled as he fired another arrow. The archer reached back to his quiver, and, realizing he didn't have any more arrows, sulked away.  
  
Legolas strode over to the bush where the two had taken refuge. He coughed slightly to get their attention, and then did his best Thranduil glare. They looked up at him, at each other, then back up at him, and burst out laughing. All five of them exchanged greetings before heading off to cause some more mischief.  
  
"So, what did you do to that archer guy?" Curudin questioned. His face was full of laughter, though, as he waited for the answer.  
  
"Well, as you probably saw, we've been carving nice messages on the archers bows. That one didn't quite like it though. And when he saw us... well, that's where we met up with you guys. It's quite rude to shoot arrows at someone, especially if their only protection is pushing their brother in the way of the arrow," Elrohir grinned, looking at Elladan. The twins laughed.  
  
"What are our plans? The council is tomorrow, so we have a whole day..." Feadhel gave a sly grin to the others.  
  
"I know! It's an idea Elrohir and I have been saving for a rainy day."  
  
"You don't mean.... Plan Hairwash?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And why the heck did you call it Plan Hairwash???" Elladan gave his brother an odd look as he shrugged. Those two certainly were weird.  
  
"What's the plan?" The others asked eagerly.  
  
"Well...you see..." they whispered the plan to each other, confirming the details as they went along. Soon, they were ready to carry out the plan.  
  
"So... Elladan and I will get the honey, Feadhel and Curudin will get the blueberries, and Legolas will find the tree sap. Everyone, go!" Elrohir commanded. They all wondered off into the forest, eager to accomplish their part of the plan  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Feadhel was alone. Curudin was right behind him one second, and gone the next. Where could he have gone? As he wandered around, he heard a groan come from a distance. It sounded like Curudin! "CURUDIN!!!" he screamed, running in the direction of the voice. He slipped suddenly and rolled down a hill, landing in front of several large blueberry bushes. Mission accomplished, but he had lost a vital component, a close friend. "CURUDIN!!!!"  
  
"Feadhel... URGH"  
  
"I'm coming friend!" He cut through the bushes, trying desperately to find Curudin. Feadhel finally found him, in a pool of blood. "BY THE VALAR!!! CURUDIN!!!" The elf knelt by his friend. "Why.... WHY?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm not dead you idiot. It's blueberry juice. I have one hell of a stomachache! URGH!!!" he groaned. A sharp blow to his head knocked him unconscious.  
  
"AND DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Feadhel cried into his arm, very much upset, and acting quite stupid. It was a pitiful site.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Elladan," Elrohir whispered.  
  
"What?" Elladan replied, also in a whisper.  
  
"I think we have a problem"  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea, idiot."  
  
"The thirty wargs waiting to turn us into a meal directly below us"  
  
"Duh"  
  
"Shh... Be quiet or they'll hear us"  
  
"If they hadn't heard us, do you think they'd be waiting for us at the bottom of the tree?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"No fake"  
  
"Why are you so mean!"  
  
"'Cause"  
  
"It's not my fault daddy dropped me on my head"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Nuh-uh"  
  
"Yeah-huh"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, I give up."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Hey, I think the wargs went away!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, go check"  
  
"OK... I'll be right back," Elladan said cautiously as he climbed down from the tree. The second he hit the ground the wargs surrounded him. He glared at Elrohir, muttering a single insult before drawing the only weapon he had, a rather large knife. "You smell like a human"  
  
"Duh" 


	3. Foul Play

Worst Case Scenario Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or anything else in The Lord of the Rings. I may, perhaps, own Curudin and Feadhel, I don't really know.  
  
Legolas jumped to the next tree, looking ahead of him all the time. An orc was in the area, he new it, and he must kill him before continuing his search for the sap. "Quite an odd quest," he muttered under his breath. Finally he saw the orc. It had cornered several young deer against a stonewall. Why the wall was there, even Legolas didn't know, but he couldn't let the orc kill the defenseless deer. He jumped from the tree.  
  
"Come out, orc fiend!" he yelled, reaching for his bow. The orc looked at him, eyes unusually wide for his specie when he saw the arrow. Legolas let loose a short whistle, and the deer darted off into the forest. In the blink of an eye the orc sprouted an arrow out the side of his head. As he died he pounded one fist on the stonewall, and was gone.  
  
"One less bit 'o scum in the world." Legolas started to walk away as he heard a sudden orcish war cry. Dozens of orcs emerged from a room supported by the wall. The elf swore under his breath as orc after orc charged him, each soon sprouting in arrow somewhere vital. As Legolas reached to grab another he realized he had used them all. He looked behind at his quiver, at the orcs, back at his quiver, then again at the orcs, and darted off into the forest.  
  
"Stupid...orcs...shoulda....known...." he grunted while he ran. As he darted away from the hoard of orcs he came up with an idea. "I am such an idiot" He unsheathed his two knives and stood, ready to fight. An orc shot an arrow in his direction, he hit it with one knife (the left), and it flew straight into the throat of another. Obviously delighted, he fought to hold back his grin as he slashed through orc after orc.  
  
Eventually though, his one knife was knocked away and picked up by an orc. With a single knife, he had a disadvantage. He climbed a tree and counted the orcs, there were about thirty left.  
  
"Anything will be worth it to see the look on Arwen's face..." he muttered and leapt from the tree, straight towards the orcs.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hours later the group staggered back into Imladris. Legolas had a thin line of blood running down from his mouth, and quite a few shallow cuts on his arms and legs. Feadhel's back hurt him a little after dragging the unconscious Curudin all the way back. Curudin was perfectly fine, except a little fatter than before...and still unconscious.  
  
Elladan was beaten up even more than Legolas. The elf suffered from multiple bites to each arm, deep gashes in his legs, and a nosebleed. He sat on a bench swearing at Elrohir as another elf bandaged his wounds. Elrohir sat on a nearby bench, perfectly fine, smirking at his brother the entire time.  
  
Eventually after all the wounds were bound with cloth, they all met around a tree across the river. Each elf in turn pulled out their ingredient.  
  
"Honey!" The twins chorused.  
  
"Tree Sap!" Legolas called out.  
  
"Blueberries!" Feadhel exclaimed.  
  
"Yum..." Curudin thought of the food. In a moment's time he was hit yet again by Feadhel and knocked unconscious.  
  
"Idiot..." he murmured.  
  
"Come on guys, it's time to mix it all together!" the twins said, quite annoyed. The others nodded in agreement and got to work combining all the ingredients in a large stone bowl. After an hour or so the concoction was blue and even with all of their strength combined they could barely move the mixing stick. It was that sticky. They emptied it into a delicate glass container and added a bit of water. Then it was time to choose who would risk entering the "Forbidden Room of Doom," as the twins had named it.  
  
"We'll draw sticks," Elladan announced.  
  
"No! Lets throw rocks!" Elrohir argued.  
  
"Draw sticks"  
  
"Throw rocks"  
  
"Sticks"  
  
"Rocks"  
  
"Sticks"  
  
"Rocks"  
  
"Sticks"  
  
"Rocks"  
  
"Sticks"  
  
"Rocks"  
  
"STOP IT!!! AUGH!!!" screeched Legolas. "We'll shoot arrows and that's it!" He dragged them deeper into the forest where archery practice was held. The elf was obviously fed up with the twins, who were now whispering to each other. Legolas picked up a bow and an arrow and aimed carefully for a tree yards away in the forest. Just as he was about to let the arrow go, a scream echoed throughout the forest.  
  
"ORC!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" he questioned, turning swiftly. The arrow went awry, embedding itself in a tree trunk ten feet away. Legolas looked at the twins, who were laughing madly, then at his pathetic shot. "You little..." He got very red in the face, boiling with anger inside. All of the other elves took their turn shooting an arrow, all of which went at least thirty feet.  
  
"Legolas, I guess you have to do it," grinned Feadhel.  
  
"I hate you people." 


	4. The Forbidden Room of Doom

Worst Case Scenario Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or anything else in The Lord of the Rings. I may, perhaps, own Curudin and Feadhel, I don't really know.  
  
Legolas had been chosen to enter the "Forbidden Room of Doom." Or, in other words, Arwen's room. He snuck around the halls of Imladris as silently as possible, the container of...stuff... in his hand.  
  
Finally he reached the room, and turned the door. An alarm went off, and an axe swung from the ceiling towards his had. He barely dodged it and ran towards her bed. As soon as he stepped on her rug, though, it dropped out from under him and he fell halfway through the floor. Quickly, pulling himself up, he looked around. To one side was Arwen's bed, and to the other was her mirror and makeup supplies. Legolas started walking towards the mirror, but tripped over a little wire stretched from the bed to a hook on the wall that led up to a box hanging over then prince's head. With a splash gallons of foul water poured down onto his head.  
  
He froze. Legolas couldn't decide whether to keep going, or flee from the "Forbidden Room of Doom." It certainly was a room full of doom, and no one would have put this many traps in it unless it was forbidden to enter. Realizing that his friends would never let him live it down if he fled, he kept going. Eventually he reached the mirror, and set the container down on the desk in front of it. It looked exactly like the other containers, and she would never know the distance. He turned, ready to leave, when suddenly thirteen arrows fired at him. Barely evading them all, a final arrow was fired and hit just next to his left ear in the wall behind him. A piece of paper was attached to it, and Legolas removed it, reading:  
  
Dear Elrohir/Elladan,  
  
I told you not to enter my room. I do hope you have paid dearly for trespassing, and I will be watching you closely for the next few years. And don't think daddy wont find out about this. You guys are so dead! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Your 'loving' sister, Arwen  
  
Legolas laughed to himself, knowing both that the twins would be in deep trouble with their father, and what would soon happen to Arwen. He left as quickly as possible, and ran back to the others.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
On his way back to the group, Legolas passed Elrond. The elder elf stopped, and turned to him.  
  
"Greetings Legolas, I had not known you would be attending the council. Anyway, I just told the others to go to the meeting place," he said. Then he pointed to the ground, and Legolas saw a bunch of blue string leading away down the path. "Just follow the string."  
  
"The...string, Lord Elrond?" Legolas questioned, looking at Elrond strangely.  
  
"Yes, the string!" he exclaimed.  
  
"So, you believe I could not find my way if not for the string?" the prince asked, finding it hard to believe that Elrond found him stupid.  
  
"Well, no..." Elrond said slowly.  
  
"Then why is the string there?"  
  
"So I don't get lost on my way back..." he muttered.  
  
"Sure..." Legolas replied, trying to hold back the laughter welling up inside of him. Elrond started following the string away, and, after he was out of earshot, Legolas burst out laughing. He followed the string and eventually got to the council. Everyone was just beginning to get their seats, and Legolas sat between Curudin and Feadhel. The twins were on Curudin's right. Giving all of them thumbs up; he surveyed who else was there. His eyes rested on Aragorn, remembering how he had assisted them in quite a few pranks. Lately, though, he had been entirely serious.  
  
In his mind, Legolas thought about everyone he saw. 'Smelly serious ranger, old guy, old guy, guy with stupid round shield thingy, old guy, old smelly dwarf, old ugly smelly dwarf... Oh no... It's that Gloin guy, gah! I thought I'd seen the last of him when he escaped from the caverns, but no. That's the deal with those munchkins, they keep popping up everywhere... Now, where were we... Oh yes, younger smelly dwarf, Feadhel, the handsomest and hottest elf ever to walk the face of the earth, Curudin, Elrohir, Elladan, old smelly wizard guy who is obsessed with hobbit weed, a little high munchkin, a second little high munchkin hiding in the bushes, old dark- haired elf...wait, that's Elrond. And then we get back to the smelly serious ranger. Wait, hey look! Theres two more high little munchkins hiding behind those pillars. Man, they really are short. I don't even think they're even up to my waist...'  
  
Just then Elrond stood, and welcomed everyone. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Legolas watched as the high little munchkin walked up to the pedestal in the center of the meeting place. Frodo, as Elrond called him, placed a little golden ring on it, then returned to his seat. He kept glancing this way and that, as though watching for someone to attack him at any moment. The elves around him started laughing behind their hands, as the men whispered about the ring. Then the guy with the ugly shield stood.  
  
"It's a gift! Let us use it!" he exclaimed. From then on, Legolas considered that guy a complete bastard.  
  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn exclaimed, standing.  
  
"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" the man retorted. It was too much for Legolas. He hated that guy, and, without thinking, stood.  
  
"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
The man stared at Aragorn for awhile, before speaking again. "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." He grinned at Aragorn, who just glared.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas," he said.  
  
Legolas sighed, knowing the fun-loving Aragorn might very well be gone forever, and sat back down. He stared at the ground for a while, until he became aware that the younger dwarf had approached the pedestal. He slammed his axe down onto the ring, and it broke into pieces. The dwarf was flung back onto the ground, and all the elves burst out laughing. It took an entire half hour until they were finally under control again. Since the fun was gone, he drifted off into sleep.  
  
He finally woke to the sound of a scream. It echoed throughout Imladris, and Legolas believed it could be heard even in Mirkwood. Arwen had discovered her new shampoo they had given her, and she wasn't pleased. The elves glanced at eachother, trying to contain their laughter. Aragorn stood and walked over to the high munchkin.  
  
"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," he said, and stood behind him.  
  
Legolas made a split second decision. He had to decide whether to join Aragorn in whatever quest he had just accepted, or spend the next three hundred years in his room. Maybe if he hadn't been asleep and missed just what the quest had been, his decision would have been different, but probably not. The prince stood and walked next to Aragorn. "And you have my bow."  
  
"And my axe!" the dwarf exclaimed.  
  
Legolas just stared at him, a single thought echoing throughout his mind, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE DWARF!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In the end, the stupid shield guy and the other three high munchkins joined, and they became the 'Fellowship of the Ring.' It wasn't a very catchy name, and Legolas decided to change it. After he had seen Arwen, though. 


	5. A Grim Outlook and Hair Problems

Worst Case Scenario Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or anything else in The Lord of the Rings. I may, perhaps, own Curudin and Feadhel, I don't really know.  
  
Legolas was dying. Dying of laughter. Shortly after the Council had ended, Arwen had rushed down to her daddy and started crying herself to death. He hair was blue, thanks to the blueberries, hard, and the stickiest thing on the face of the earth. Aragorn had led her away, glaring angrily at the twins, who only erupted in laughter. Eventually in subsided, but it took quite awhile.  
  
When the laughing stopped, Legolas learned what quest he had just signed himself up for. He went into shock. He, Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood and the hottest, blondest, elf ever to walk the planet, was going to Mount Doom...with a DWARF!!! Legolas nearly fainted when he heard the news.  
  
"Aww, Legolas, we're gonna miss you!" Feadhel exclaimed. Legolas could only nod, still being in shock and all.  
  
"It'll be ok. At least the hobbits look like they might be some fun..." Elrohir shrugged.  
  
"Right... Munchkins... I say the shorter they are, the more annoying, stupid, and smelly they are. Just like dwarves..." Elladan stated, frowning.  
  
Elrohir laughed. "You're right about the last two at the very least! Don't forget that Bilbo is living here!"  
  
"...Bilbo...?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"An old, smelly, wrinkly, ugly little munchkin. Well, at least he is now. He visited us a very long time ago, when he was younger, and was on his way to the Lonely Mountain. He's the munchkin who let the dwarves free from your caverns, Legolas. But anyway, when he returned he fell asleep and was snoring sooooooooo very loudly. So we started singing, he woke up, and yelled, if I may quote him, "SHUT THE **** UP!!!" Quite rude indeed," Elladan laughed, and was soon joined by Elrohir.  
  
"Oh.... You're so very helpful," scowled Legolas.  
  
"Hey! Maybe Mithrandir will bring along some fireworks!" suggested Curudin, remembering that the old guy had joined the Fellowship.  
  
"Nah... Aragorn would never let him bring them..." Elrohir sighed.  
  
"Well, I've got to go get ready now. See you guys at the Farewell Party," Legolas said slowly, walking away.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Arwen honey.... It's not that bad!" Aragorn said, staring at Arwen. Together they stood on a little bridge over a stream, a very romantic spot, but she refused to look at him. Her hair was a bright shade of blue and all pointy and sticky.  
  
"YES IT IS!!!" Arwen screeched, bursting into tears.  
  
"No it isn't... It'll come out soon," he replied, frowning. How dare those elves do this to her... Legolas will pay... Sometime, somewhere, he will, Aragorn thought to himself.  
  
"Just...get away..." she mumbled.  
  
"Arwen..." he reached over to her ear, wanting to brush away a lock of blue hair.  
  
"DONT TOUCH ME!!!" she shrieked, turning towards him suddenly. His hand went past her ear and straight into her hair. He tried in vain to pull it out.  
  
"Err.... Crap...." he grimaced. No matter how hard he pulled his hair would not get free.  
  
"OWW!!!! STOP PULLING ON MY HAIR YOU FREAK!!!" yelled Arwen, pulling away from him.  
  
"Just, err.... STOP MOVING!!!" he hollered.  
  
Sorry for the shortness of the chapter... I just... Don't have any more ideas for this chapter! Next chapter will be longer, I promise! *wave* 


	6. The Farewell Party

Worst Case Scenario Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or anything else in The Lord of the Rings. I may, perhaps, own Curudin and Feadhel, I don't really know.  
  
Priny: Yeah, I most likely wouldn't have fainted either. But you never know! *grin*  
  
Devilburns: Glad to make you laugh! Here's another chapter for you!  
  
Thiliaen: Yeah, I love Elladan and Elrohir. They need more stories! I only wish I could bring them with the Fellowship... *sigh*  
  
Anubis: Okay! *keeps going*  
  
Incurelf: Sorry! I forgot! And I made a bio...not much of one though. *shrug* Good enough for you?!?!?  
  
Shea: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Loveit: Thankies!  
  
Ola: *eyes get wide* Oh crap... You're right! *bangs head on wall* Hehe.... I may be watching my Extended DVD too much... I do believe he wears boot- like things in there. I was even reading the FOTR while writing that chapter... *sweatdrop* And don't worry! Legolas will find the hobbits (namely Merry and Pippin) just as amusing as his elven friends!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The Farewell Party was wonderful. So wonderful not even the dwarves could ruin it, it they had tried. It was assumed to be the last time any of the Fellowship were to be seen alive, so everyone wanted it to be as perfect as possible. If you looked hard enough, though, you could barely make out a big of happiness on the dwarves' faces. Happiness that Gimli was leaving them, hopefully forever.  
  
Legolas glanced around, seeing everyone that had been at the Council was there. The dwarves were in one corner, talking among themselves. Elrond was eagerly watching a box sitting on a platform at one side of the room. He glanced from side to side, and nearly strangled Feadhel when he approached the box. It was quite a sight to see a grown elf behaving in such a way.  
  
Just then the prince noticed that two of the hobbits were missing. The two that had been hiding behind the pillars, he figured after seeing one hobbit clutching the ring at his neck and another chubby one pigging out on food. Probably sleeping, he thought to himself.  
  
He walked over to one table where a large bowl of some elven drink was sitting. Not sure exactly what it was, he poured some into a cup and tried it. Immediately spitting it out, he wiped the remainder from his lips. Elrohir took notice, and walked over.  
  
"Aragorn brought it from someplace called Bree... Sounds like some kind of cheese, if you ask me. I don't particularly like it either," he said, frowning at the bowl.  
  
Just then Elrond stepped onto the platform and called everyone to attention. "NOW QUIET EVERYONE! I have presents for the Fellowship! Line up!" And with those words everyone did line up, hoping to get a cool present. The missing hobbits were there too, seemingly appearing from nowhere.  
  
Elrond first went to Frodo. "Here, young hobbit, is a piece of string to hang your Ring on." Frodo took the string, which Legolas noted looked a lot like the string Elrond had used earlier.  
  
Next in line was Sam. "Here is some rope! It's very strong!" Sam grasped the 'rope' (which was in all truthfulness just a little piece of string) and tugged on it from each end. It promptly snapped in two.  
  
"Uh... thanks. It'll really come in... handy...I guess..." he put on a false grin, and Elrond nodded with acceptance.  
  
The elf greeted both Merry and Pippin together. "Greetings. Now, I'm sorry, but I ran out of rope for you two. So I got you guys these!" He held up two humongous baskets full of mushrooms, and Legolas could have sword the hobbit's eyes grew a great deal as they looked at the food. Of course it was gone in a matter of moments, though, so it wasn't much of a helpful gift.  
  
He then went to Gimli. "You don't get anything smelly dwarf!" he exclaimed, sticking out his tongue. The dwarf shrugged, and the prince assumed that he got that a lot.  
  
Gandalf was the next person in line, after he had rudely butted in front of both Boromir and Legolas. Elrond looked at him for a while, then suddenly seemed to grow taller and more powerful. "TO THE BACK OF THE LINE WITH YOU!!!" he yelled menacingly. The wizard walked to the back of the line and sulked.  
  
It was then Boromir's time, and it seemed he was expecting a good gift. He held out his hands, but Elrond simply put a piece of string on it. Boromir looked at it in disbelief as Elrond spoke. "This is...uh... A magical piece of string. If you...drop it from a height... it will fall to the ground. Or, if you're lucky, it might fly away on the wind and dance for you." The elf shrugged.  
  
"COOL!!!" Boromir shouted suddenly, jumping up onto the platform and repeatedly dropping his magic string.  
  
Finally it was Legolas's turn. Another piece of string was given to him. "This is a bowstring... Use it well, Legolas."  
  
"It's pink," the prince said in disbelief.  
  
"Exactly!" Elrond exclaimed, before moving on to Gandalf. "Give me your staff," he said slowly, as if just then thinking of what kind of gift to give the wizard. He handed over his staff, and Elrond tied a little bow of pink string on the top. The elf handed it back to Gandalf. "There you are. I dub thee Gandalf the Pink!"  
  
Gandalf proceeded to throw a temper tantrum right there in front of everyone else. "But I wanna be Gandalf the fluorescent yellow!!!" he screeched, going into the fetal position.  
  
"Too bad," Elrond said simply. He looked around for the last member of the Fellowship, but he was nowhere to be found. "ARAGORN!!! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU????????"  
  
"Out here!" cried a voice from a nearby hallway.  
  
Everyone rushed to find Aragorn, but burst out laughing as they did. It was the most pathetic sight you could ever see. There was the future king, one hand stuck to Arwen's blue spiky hair, and the other to the wall. Both of his feet were plastered to the floor, and his hair was all matted and greasy, falling onto his face and into his eyes.  
  
Arwen was pretty pathetic too. Besides her hair, she had dirt and mud stains all over her face and clothing. She was laying on the ground, stuck to the floor, with Aragorn leaning over her. Flailing her arms and legs wildly, she called out to Elrond. "DADDEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!"  
  
It was in that moment that Legolas thought it might not be so bad. He was positive there was a mischievous gleam in the once missing hobbit's eyes. If they had done this, then there was hope. There was hope he would not die of boredom. There was hope that many pranks could be pulled on the dwarf. And there was hope that they could save Aragorn from his serious side.  
  
Eventually Arwen and Aragorn were freed from their sticky peril in the hallway, but Aragorn's hand could not be removed from Arwen's head. They were stuck like that, and it was announced that Arwen would be tagging along with the Fellowship as far as Lothlorien in hopes that Galadriel would be able to fix her hair to it's former glory. The twins were grounded for a hundred years (entirely unfair, in Legolas' opinion, compared to his three hundred year grounding) and Feadhel and Curudin were banned from Imladris for five years. No one ever discovered who had placed the trap in the hallway, but Legolas knew for sure. All in all, Legolas decided he was ready to leave. He would just need to stay away from Arwen for awhile... 


End file.
